


The Russian Female Nurse

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Breasts, Blue Eyes, F/M, Nurse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Oh, the russian female nurse. What these words make me think





	

I think of a soft, but yet dense delicious female. A piece of fuckmeat dressed in a tight outfit with her white bra visible, with her breasts arching back and forth.

I think of beautiful and innocent blue eyes and of a long blonde hair, and  pouty lips burning in desire.

I think in slowly titfucking her back and forth, forever and ever, feeling her warm russian breasts warming my cock. For forever and ever.


End file.
